The Missing Puzzle Piece
by Erinyan
Summary: Soul is tired from Maka's constant nagging and complaining. When Soul starts to realize that Maka is always getting jealous when he hangs out or even talks to girls, he goes out of his way to show Maka that cool men don't cheat on their partners. He finds that there must have been a reason for him rejecting the other girls. There was just something missing...
1. Something missing

**Hey guys! Erinyan here! This is the first fanfic I ever made by myself ^^; I hope to hear what you guys think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. If I did, I'd put a lot of SoMa romance in it ;3**

I sighed.

"Nope. Doesn't fit." I tossed the puzzle peice into the box.  
"Damn it Maka!" I growled.

Maka walked out of her room with a book in her hands.

"What was that, Soul?" She raised an eyebrow at me and placed a hand on her hips.

"Nothing..."

"You know, if you weren't busy flirting and actually tried studying for our test, you would have passed it and I wouldn't have taken away your xbox." She walked back into her room and shut the door.

"I didn't flirt with her! She flirted with me!" Annoyed and angry, I got up from the floor and walked over to the fridge and swung the door open. The shleves in the fridge had nothing decent to eat. All I could find were eggs, cheese, uncooked bacon strips, and a carton of almost-expired milk. I shut the door and checked the cabinets for something to make for dinner and pulled out a can of raviolli.

"Soul!" Maka yelled out and surprised me. I jumped and caught the can from falling.

"Sheesh, Maka.."

"I'm going to the store to get us some food. You want anything?" She asked as she slipped on her coat.

"Uh yeah. Stuff to make pasta." I placed the can back into the cabinet.

Maka just shook her head and put on her boots.

"Ok. I'll be back. Bye." She walked out and locked the door behind her.

"Bye." My eyes went back to the table where the "oh so boring" pizzle Maka left for me lay. I walked back to it and sat on the floor dumping the box of peices out on to the table. One by one, each puzzle peice was fit into each other until there was one peice missing. I reached out for the last peice but couldn't find it. Not under the couch, not under the table. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch to turn the tv on to a random show.

It was one of those love story drama things. Maka likes watching those kinds of shows. But I found them really corny and lame. It was about a guy and a girl who were best friends. Supposedly she liked him and didn't let him know because he already had a girlfriend. She was jealous but hit it very well. He didn't really like the girl he was with. He only dated her because she was pretty I guess and cuz he thought she didn't feel the same way. He didn't want to tell his best friend he loved her.

"Wow. This show is cheesy.." The dude's girlfriend reminded me of the girl that was talking to me the night before the test. She was hot, hah. But when she asked me out, I just couldn't accept. I mean I dont know why. There was just... something missing. Ah whatever.

Blair climed through the opened window in her cat form.

"Nyaaa~ Scythe-y boy!" She jumped ontop of my lap and purred. Then a clous of smoke appeared and coverd my vision.

"How are you, Soul-kun?" Her arms wrapped around my neck. As the puff of smoke blew away, I held my nose cuz I knew there'd be a nosebleed coming along.

"Blair!"

"Aww what? You don't want to have fun and play with Blair?" She winked as she straddled me and moved closer.

I heard keys going in the lock and I immidiately knew I'd get a Maka Chop for this... So not cool.. She opened the door and picked the groceries up from the ground.

"Soul, heres your foo-..." Then there was an awkward silence.~

"Oh thanks Maka-chan!" Blair hopped off and dug in the plastic bag for her fish and ran to the kitchen. Maka stood there with her bangs covering her eyes and a scary purple glow around her..

"Soul..."

"Uh.. Maka! I was just-"

"MAKAAAAAA!"

"Crap..."

"CHOP!"

I layed there unconcious on the floor with a huge dent in my head and a puddle of blood. Damn that hurt! I swear.. Maka enjoys damaging my brain cells. I mean really. Its Blair. SHe should know by now that I'm her partner and I'm never leaving her for anyone else. I'm always gonna be there for Maka.. I'll protect her. So she shouldn't be so worked up with me being with other girls anyways. Whats her deal?

I woke up in the same spot I was when I got knocked out my that Maka Chop.

"Huh? What?" I rubbed my head and struggled to get up. Whats this? I picked up a not on the table and read it aloud.

_Soul,  
I __went to visit Tsubaki. I'll be back at 6:30_  
_If you invite Black Star over, make sure to  
__not make a mess. I mean it, Soul! Keep the  
__apartment clean!__  
_

_-Maka_

I checked to see the time. It was 6:02 pm. I sighed. Then I looked at the bottom of the note. It had something else written. Looks like a different kind of pen though.

_Ps. I made you a drink :)_

I picked up the glass from the table and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Eh." I shrugged. "What could happen?" I took a deep breath and chugged the drink down.

**Erinyan: Gasp! O:**

**Maka: What?.. I never pu-..  
**

**Erinyan: *covers her mouth* No shhhhh!  
**

**Soul: What was that Maka? **

**Erinyan: Ehehehe noooothingg!  
**

**Maka: *muffled screams***

**Erinyan: Take it from here Soul!  
**

**Soul: Uhh.. Please review!**


	2. Big misunderstanding

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload. I was busy with Anime Expo and doing chores X~X Anyways, The chapter didn't turn out the way I planned it in my head but I hope to hear from you! Don't be afraid to pitch in ideas or give criticism ^^;; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters!**

"Ahhhh..Thats good." I placed the glass in the sink and sat down on the couch.

I turned the tv back on and flipped to that same chick show Maka liked watching. Ah theres the dude again. I can't believe hes so oblivious! If I was him, I'd dump the girlfriend for the best friend. I mean.. Yeah, shes not as hot. But at least she actually likes him.

After a while I started thinking about my relationship with Maka..

"Naaah Soul she doesn't think that way!" I scolded myself for compairing us to the drama. After a good while of getting myself back to reality, I continued to watch the rest of the show.

Now whos this? I squinted my eyes and turned up the volume. Ah this must be one of those parts where some lady poisons someone's drink. Blah Blah Blahh. Eh? Why'd the dude drink it? ... That couldn't have been like my drink though? hahah... Right?

"Soul snap outa it! There is absolutely no connection between your life and this dumb show!" I quickly switched of the tv and felt slightly dizzy.

"Ughh my head hurts like crazy.." Laying down on the couch, I fell dozed off.

A few minutes passed and someone came through the door.

"Soul, I'm home." Maka said removing her boots. She sighed and said quietly with both hands on her hips, "Theres not one day I don't see you sleeping on the couch looking so lazy." She shook her head and headed to her room.

"Who said I was sleeping?" I got up and walked toward her. "I was just waiting for you're pretty little face to get home." I smirked, giving her one of my signature toothy grins, and tilted her head towards mine.

"S-Soul what the hell is wrong with you!" She blushed as she pushed me away forcfully.

_Wait what? I don't know either Maka! Whats going on?_

"Oh come on, I know your little secret. I know how you really feel." I grabed her by the waist and pulled her body close to mine.

"Soul stop being such a jerk! This isn't funny! Let me go!" I could feel her struggling body but I continued to hold her close. Just when she was about to push away, forcfully crashed my lips to hers.

"Sou- Mmphmmn!"

With a blush on her face, Maka reached behind her for a book. CHOP! Her eyes brimming with tears, she rand to the room and slammed the door shut.

_No Maka! That wasn't really me! I mean.. yeah it was me but I didn't mean to do that! You gotta believe me..._

~~ ... ~~

Disappointed, Blair curled up on the couch and let out a sigh.

"Blair's plan didn't work out as well as she thought it would.."

**Erinyan: Well you got your answer on who gave Soul the "drink."**

**Soul: I knew it. **

**Maka: Sure you did. *rolls her eyes*  
**

**Erinyan: He really didnt xD**

**Soul: Not cool, Eri! .**

**Erinyan: *giggles* Review! ^_^**


	3. Collecting my thoughts

**Guys guys guys... I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! ;;~;; Well I've been busy reading and watching and school and homework. Pfft!.. Homework.. yeah right x'D Oh Eri!~ Well anyways, I'm really sorry, I've already started writing the other few chapters so just wait they'll come soon~ So for now, ENJOY! Oh btw if you're into otome games, I'd really appreciate it if you had any suggestions on what games to play?~ kbai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

I sat slumped over on the couch it had only been a few hours after the whole strange misunderstanding. I figured it would have been Blair's doing. Unfortunately, it made the next morning awkward...

Maka made her way into the kitchen, carefully tying the back of her flour dusted apron and called out quietly, breaking the tension.

"Soul.." She cleared her throat. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast." She sounded calm and normal. As if she had forgotten the whole little incident. The sound of her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Eh? What? Oh. Yeah. Pancakes.."  
She pushed back a loose strand of her ash blonde hair and looked up. It was always kinda cute when she did that.. I don't know why but it was.

"Something wrong?" You got up pretty early too. You alright?" Maka laid the fluffy pancakes on the plate, also turning the stove off then walked over to me. "Are you feeling sick?" With her hand, she pushed back the hair over my face and lightly pressed her forehead to mine. "Hmm.. No fever." Before slowly lifting her head, I felt her warm breath on my lips and thought of last night. The time I had uncontrollable and forcefully crashed my lips into hers.

I felt a blush creeping onto my face and immediately turned my head to the side.  
"I'm fine. Its nothing."

Maka probably noticed because she straightened herself up and looked away.  
"If it was about last night, then I know you didn't mean to."

I looked up at her, surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah." She looked back and smiled.  
"I knew you wouldn't have done something like that.. Plus! Blair explained everything."

I sighed in relief. "Ah. I'm glad. I thought that you might have misunderstood and-"

Maka cut me off. "Its fine. I know."

The smile on her face didn't seem genuine. It was like she was hiding something from me... I know Maka more than anyone! Well.. At least I think I do..  
"Maka.." Maka turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"Anyways, I understand. It was out of your hands, its not your fault."  
I got up and helped her set up the table.

"Thanks for understanding, Maka..." I gave her a small smile.

After eating breakfast, I cleaned up and thought I should wash the dishes. I had to do something to make it up to her. A simple apology wasn't enough.

**Maka POV.**

I sighed as I made my way to my room.  
"Maka, just forget about it. Forget about everything.." I Said to myself quietly. I shook my head and plopped onto the bed.  
"Why would Blair even think of doing something like that?! I mean, I know she had good intentions but I'd prefer if she didn't try to play matchmaker!"

I sat upright and crossed my arms. "Plus!... Soul wouldn't feel the same.. By the look he gave the girl the other day.. He'd most likely wouldn't be.. interested in.. m-.. We're partners! Thats all." I stood up and sat at my desk.

"Even if we were together, I have to remember the risk of not being able to resonate well.. And if we can't resonate.. we can't be partners. And there's the risk of losing our friendship as well.." I reached for a book on the shelf. "Maybe some reading would make me feel better." I opened the book to the marked page and started reading.

**Erinyan: Sooooo.. Tomorrow Kid is having a party~**  
**Soul: Yeah Maka and I heard.**  
**Erinyan: You thinking of dancing with Maka there? *winkwink* *nudgenudge***  
**Soul: *looks away* /**  
**Erinyan: hehehe~ Well see ya next time!~**


End file.
